


Modus Operandi

by Maverick



Series: MavCat Productions [7]
Category: Oz (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby's not happy. A Post Arrested Development Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modus Operandi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arrested Development](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386136) by [CatHeights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights), [Maverick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maverick/pseuds/Maverick). 



> This is the Arrested Development answer to the SVU episode where Elliot pumps Kathy for confidential information someone had shared with her and then he goes and uses it in an investigation. Kathy isn't pleased that he played her and someone, I can't remember who, made the comment that I wonder what would happen if Elliot did something like that to Toby in the Arrested Development Universe. So this is an answer to that. 

  
Elliot stood up and smiled when he saw Toby approaching. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you today. What's up?" 

"We need to talk," Toby said not looking Elliot in the eye. Is Cragen in his office?" 

"No, he's in court today. Are you ok?" 

Ignoring Elliot's questions, Toby started walking toward Cragen's office. "Good, we can talk there." 

Elliot followed the other man into the office and closed the door behind him. Once they were alone, Elliot stepped closer and put his hand on Toby's shoulder. "What's wrong?" 

Toby shoved his hand away and walked behind Cragen's desk, tossing the file under his arm on the top of the desk. "You got something you want to tell me?" he asked. 

Elliot was at a loss for words. He couldn't understand what Toby could be so upset about. "Talk to me, Toby." 

Letting out a huff, Toby leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms against his chest. "That's rich. Talk to you, huh. I don't fucking think so. That's what started all this." 

Elliot leaned against Cragen's desk. "What are you talking about?" 

"You really don't have a clue do you? My case, Stabler. My fucking case. Ring any bells?" 

The color drained from Elliot's face. "Toby, I." 

Toby walked until his was face to face with Elliot. "Save it. You played me Elliot. You pumped me for information on the case and I didn't fucking see it. I just thought you were interested in what I was doing, concerned about me. Guess that's what I get for trusting you." 

"You can trust me." 

"How do you figure that? You went above my head and had my case yanked away from me." 

Feeling the heat and anger coming off of Toby and hating that is was directed at him, Elliot stood up and stepped back. He fell back on what he did best. "The victims are all children and there are indications of sexual assault. This is clearly a SVU case." 

"I'm not disputing the point. My recommendation would have been to turn it over to SVU." Toby walked to where Elliot was standing and pushed his fingers against the other man's chest. "My problem is with *you* and what you did." 

Elliot grabbed Toby's wrist and looked the him straight in the eyes. "I wasn't trying to step on your toes. I made a judgment call. And I'm so." 

Toby recoiled like Elliot had hit him. "A judgment call, huh? So which is it? Am I incompetent or unstable?" 

Elliot let go of Toby's arm. "What?" 

Toby looked down, defeated. When he looked back up, the anger had left his face leaving raw pain in it's wake. "Incompetent or unstable? Am I not a good enough detective to do my job or am I just too unhinged to work another case involving dead little girls?" 

Elliot wanted to reach out and take Toby in his arms but he knew his lover wouldn't let him. "Toby. You can't think that." 

Walking back over to the desk, Toby picked up the file he had dropped. "Oh yes I can. You went to the Brass without a fucking word to me. What else am I supposed to think?" 

"Toby, it *wasn't* about you." 

"Save it Stabler." Toby shoved the file against Elliot's chest. "Here's the file. The only connection we could find was that all four victims were members of Big Brothers, Big Sisters Programs. But all belonged to different chapters and had different sponsors. I didn't get a chance to follow that lead any farther." He started for the door. "If you have any questions, you know where to find me. Or you know call my Captain again and he can ask me for you." 

"Beecher, wait." 

"No, I've got to get back to my squad." 

"Toby, please," Elliot pleaded. 

Pausing at the door, Toby ran his fingers through his hair. "You know Elliot, I'm used to people questioning my record *and* my sanity. But I never thought one of those people would be you." He opened and walked through the door before Elliot could respond. 

When Elliot stepped out of Cragen's office, he had his game face firmly in place. He sat at his desk and opened the file that Toby had left him. 

Olivia walked over from where she had been talking with Fin and Munch and placed a hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Hey, you ok? Toby looked upset when he left. He didn't even say goodbye to anyone." 

Standing up, Elliot motioned with his head for Liv to follow him. "Let's get some air." 

Olivia followed Elliot down and out the front of the building. Elliot didn't stop walking until he reached the small park at the corner. He sat on the bench and waited for Olivia to join him. "I screwed up big time." 

"What did you do?" Liv asked, again touching his shoulder. 

Elliot explained the details to her leaving nothing out. When he was finished, he waited for his partner's words of comfort. 

Olivia turned to face him. "If it was me, I would have decked you." 

"What?" 

"You heard me Elliot. You have this need to control everything and the fact of the matter is you can't. And for you do to what you did to *Toby*.that's just wrong." 

Elliot leaned down, his head in his palms. "It wasn't about him." 

"That may be. But if it happened to you, what would you think?" Olivia asked running his hand across Elliot's back. 

"Exactly what he did." 

"You need to call him or go over to his squad and make it right, Elliot. He deserves that much and more." 

Elliot raised his head and looked at Olivia. "Yes, he does, but I don't think he'll talk to me. He was really upset." 

"Rightly so." Olivia looked at her watch. "I'm sorry to leave you like this partner, but I've got that Barton deposition. But call him. He'll listen to you Elliot. He loves you." 

"Thank Liv." 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Toby slowly pushed open the door to Elliot's hospital room. It was long past visiting hours, but he had charmed the charge nurse like only a Beecher could. He had seen Elliot briefly before when he first got out of recovery, but there were too many people around. Captain Cragen, Liv, Kathy and the kids all huddled around Elliot as those blues eyes fluttered open. He had stayed in the background, not sure where or if he fit into Elliot's life anymore. 

It'd be funny if it wasn't so fucking sad. Just last week he'd been planning on asking Elliot to move in with him, to make it permanent. They loved each other, were in *love* with each other and he couldn't imagine his life without the other man. 

And then Elliot did what Elliot does, he took control of a case, Toby's case, and all that Toby could see was red. He was so angry. No, truth be told it was more hurt than anger. He trusted Elliot and he betrayed that trust and nothing had hurt that much in a very long time. It was because of Elliot that Toby found purpose in his job once more. Through their work on the Strangler case, Toby was able to put his demons to rest. He was finally able to forgive himself and move forward. 

So, Elliot swooping in and yanking his case felt like a kick in the teeth. It called into question all the progress he had made. Of course, he'd forgotten one very important thing, Elliot was as obsessively single-minded about cases involving children as he was. It wasn't until he spent the night without Elliot sleeping beside him that he realized that he was angry at Elliot for doing exactly what he would have done, in fact what he *had* done when the Strangler started killing again. It really wasn't about Toby, it was about finding justice for the children involved. 

Of course, even though he'd figured that out for himself, he wasn't about to let Elliot of the hook that easy. The bastard hadn't come home. And while, Stabler wasn't "officially" living with him, he spent nearly every night at Toby's. Although with the fight at the station, he guessed he could understand that as well. But that didn't stop him from calling Liv, asking to speak to her "fucking inconsiderate partner," only to be informed about Elliot's injury. He didn't remember much of the conversation after that. He wasn't sure how he made it to the hospital. 

Fin and Munch met him at the front entrance, but only partial words penetrated his brain. "Stab wound.femoral artery.extreme blood loss." 

"How did it happen?" he asked after sitting down in the waiting room, his legs too shaky to hold him. 

Fin explained about a possible break in one of his cases and how Elliot went along with him as backup. The perp had Fin cornered, a gun to his head when Elliot tackled him. The perp's gun went flying, but neither Fin or Elliot saw the knife until it was too late. 

He didn't find out until later from Capt. Cragen that Fin had stopped the bleeding, that his quick thinking had saved Elliot's life. He had used his belt and some uniform's nightstick to make a tourniquet. If he hadn't, Elliot would have bled out in that alley long before the EMT's had arrived. 

Toby shuddered as the reality of that thought slammed into him. He took a deep breath and stepped closer to Elliot's bed and stared down at the other man. Elliot looked pale and frail, two words he would never use to describe his lover. Stabler possessed such a natural vitality that it took Toby's breath away most days. The man defined the word passion. It permeated everything he did, everything he touched and Toby ached for that intensity to be turned on him once more. Anger, love, it really didn't matter at the moment, he just wanted Elliot conscious and awake. He reached down to take Elliot's hand in his, but stopped himself. He still didn't know where he and Elliot stood. So instead, he took another deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He bent forward over the bed, wrapping his hands firmly around the guard rail and just watched the rise and fall of Elliot's chest. 

He didn't hear the door open and was unaware of another presence in the room until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kathy Stabler standing there. 

"He's going be all right," she said, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "He's much to stubborn to let this keep him down." 

Toby met her smile with one of his own. Toby started to stand up, to give Kathy the chair. 

"Stay. I was just checking in before I head back home." 

Toby cleared his throat. "The kids are all right?" 

"Yes, Kathleen's excited about staying over in Maureen's dorm. And I'll bring the twins by tomorrow to see him once he's more alert." 

Toby nodded his head in acknowledgement. "How are you?" 

Kathy smiled again and squeezed Toby's shoulder once more. "I'm better than I thought I would be. I was a cop's wife for nearly 20 years, so I lived with this fear for a long time, but as is usually the case, the reality isn't quite as horrible as the image I had in my head. I'm just thankful that it wasn't any worse. I worry about the kids." 

Toby put his hand over hers on his shoulder. "I know. The kids adore their father almost as much as he adores them." 

"He's a great Dad. That was never the problem. He asked for you when they brought him in. Did you know that?" 

"What?" Toby's eyes widened in shock. 

Kathy smiled in reassurance. "He was in and out of consciousness when he was admitted, but each time he'd come to he'd say, 'tell Toby, I'm sorry.'" 

Toby lowered his head in shame, tears welling in his eyes. "Oh shit." 

Kathy touched his shoulder once more. "I'm sorry, I thought that would comfort you." 

Toby took a ragged breath. "It does.It's just we had a fight. I was really angry with him and then this." 

"Well, Elliot does tend to have that effect on people. But if it's any conciliation, he's a much happier person since he met you." 

Toby gazed at Kathy, gratitude shining on his face. "Thank you." 

"No, thank you," Kathy said looking over at the hospital bed. "Hey look who's awake." She bent forward and placed her hand on Elliot's forehead. "Someone's here to see you El." 

Elliot's eyes met Toby's before focusing back on Kathy. "The kids send their love. I'll bring them by tomorrow," she said with a kiss to his forehead. "You get better." She stood up and patted Toby's arm as she left. "Take good care of him," she said as she left. 

"Hey," Toby said, his voice tight. 

Elliot licked his lips and tried to speak but his voice wouldn't come. Toby stood up and grabbed the water cup off the tray and put the straw to Elliot's lips. "Here you go. Take small sips." 

"What are you doing here?" Elliot asked once his voice came back. 

Toby stumbled backward like he'd been punched. "I'm sorry, I can go." 

"No. I just." Elliot cleared his throat. "I thought you were mad at me." 

Toby let out the breath he'd been holding. "I was. I am, but that doesn't mean I don't love you. Christ Elliot, don't you know that by now?" 

"You were so upset." 

Toby sat back down and scooted the chair closer to the bed. "Yeah well, that's no excuse for you to go out and get yourself stabbed." 

"It wasn't intentional, believe me." 

"I know that." Toby couldn't help himself, he had to touch Elliot. He ran his hand along Elliot's forearm. "Well the good news is, the Doc says, you can expect a full recovery." 

"And the bad news?" Elliot asked, bringing his hand up to grasp Toby's in his. 

Toby stroked his thumb over the back of Elliot's hand. "You've got a pint of Munch's blood coursing through your veins at the moment." 

Elliot smiled, color returning to his face. "Well, if I start reciting conspiracy theories, we'll know why." 

"Yeah, just you wait and see. You'll start dressing all in black, wearing dark glasses even at night." 

"Toby." Elliot squeezed his hand. 

"Yes?" 

"I'm sorry." 

Reaching out, Toby ran his hand across Elliot's forehead and through his hair. "I *know* you didn't plan to get stabbed Stabler. There's nothing to be sorry for." 

"No, about the case. I'm so damn sorry." 

Toby met Elliot's eyes. "I know you are and I'm sure I'll bitch you out some more later, but right now, I could give a shit about the case." 

"Toby, it's just." 

"No, Elliot. It's not important. What *is* important is you getting well. I almost lost you tonight and that would kill me. So we'll fight later ok. Right now, I just want to sit here and be with you, okay." 

"Okay." 

They sat in silence for several minutes just holding hands, but Elliot was too curious to keep quiet for long. "What were you and Kathy talking about?" 

Toby squeezed Elliot's hand and smiled. "Oh a certain pig-headed detective we both care about." 

"I figured," Elliot said reaching for his water. "It was just strange waking up and seeing you both here." 

"You do *want* me here, right?" Toby had to ask. 

Elliot pulled Toby to him, accidentally jostling his leg. "Yes. I do. Don't ever doubt that. What I meant was seeing my past, present and hopefully my future all at the same time." 

Toby settled against the bed. "Be careful of your leg. And Elliot, you're stuck with me, even when you're an asshole, for as long as you'll have me." 

"Glad to hear it. And Toby, I truly am sorry." 

Leaning in, Toby ran his thumb across Elliot's lips. "What do I have to do to get you to stop talking about that?" 

"Kiss me?" 

Smiling and feeling the weight on his heart finally ease, Toby leaned down and brushed his lips against Elliot's. 

Elliot threaded his fingers in Toby's hair and deepened the kiss, needing the taste of Toby's mouth to ground him, to let him know everything was going to be all right. 

Giving himself over to Elliot, Toby twirled his tongue around his lover's making Elliot moan in need. Lack of air making him pull away, Toby nuzzled Elliot's neck, reveling in the strong beat of lover's pulse against his mouth. "I love you, Elliot," he said against the other man's ear. "No one can piss me off or hurt me as much as you, but that's because I love you so much." 

Elliot pulled Toby's mouth back to his and kissed him hard, teeth clinking together. Cupping Toby's face in his hand, Elliot looked into Toby's eyes. "I know Toby. I know and I love you to. I'll try and do better, okay." 

Toby smiled and kissed Elliot's forehead. "Okay." He brushed his fingers through Elliot's hair. "Now you need to sleep." 

"Are you gonna stay?" 

"Damn right, these nurses no better than to fuck with crazy Beecher." 

Elliot laughed. "Thank you." 

"Like you could get rid of me," Toby said, pulled the chair up next to the bed. 

"No, for forgiving me and for loving me even when I screw up." 

Toby stretched his arm out to run his fingers through Elliot's hair, trying to lull the other man back to sleep. "Just remember how understand and altruistic I've been the next time I fuck up." When Elliot didn't answer, Toby knew he had fallen asleep. He turned in his seat to watch the steady rise and fall of his lover's chest once more. They were going to be all right. Better than that in fact. 

He closed his own eyes, not caring that he'd be stiff the next day. He wasn't leaving Elliot's side. Not ever. 

  
—FIN—


End file.
